Glee oneshots
by I-am-a-charmed-one
Summary: A bunch of random glee and the glee project one shots
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi. I'm not to sure if anyone is reading this but if you are COOL. This is going to be a series of random one shots from the season 1 of glee project and glee. Enjoy

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DAMIAN!"

"Lindsay! Look you've got it all wrong." The tears were rolling down her cheeks as she shouted at him. She was shaking like mad and sobs racked her body.

"I have? Really? Are you sure, cos it really doesn't look that way." She had checked his phone when it beeped that morning and she had found sexts from Emily all in his inbox. She had been horrified, so horrified she had woken him up and 6am in the morning and now they were screaming at each other. Well more like she was screaming at him and he was trying to explain.

"Please Linds? Please let us sort this out?"

"YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME MCGINTY!"

"No, I haven't, listen, please!" He was begging her now, using the last shreds of her heart she nodded.

"Ok, you have 5 minuetes." Damian took a deep breathe and started.

"Look, when you brought me this phone you made sure that it had a 'no deleting sent or received messages' function right?"

"Yeah."

"So look at my sent messages, go on." Lindsay looked. There was nothing on there that Damien had sent to this girl other than 'Emily, stop texting me, I have got a girlfriend and I need you to go away just f**k off! Lindsay is the only one I have ever had a crush on! She clicked one of the files; it read 'Show Lindsay'. She clicked it; it had all of Emily's sexts in it.

"You were going to show me?"

"Yeah. I knew there was a chance in which you would flip but I had to try but you beat me!"

"Ok look at this one 'Come on Damy, you know we have chemistry!" Lindsay read, her voice shaking more with every word.

"Me and her do have chemistry." Lindsay froze, her ice running cold. "Second period on Wednesdays with Mrs Brannon." Lindsay relaxed and giggled a bit. Damian smiled at her, a really nice smile; it made her feel good inside.

"So you didn't cheat?"

"NO Lindsay. I DIDN'T cheat. Ok?"

"She nodded. Then a question popped into her mind.

"Damian? Am I your only crush? Like you said in that text?"

"Well there was one program character I had a crush on."

"Who?" He had piqued her interest now.

"Well, when I was 6, there was a program called Eelg. About some girl called Harmony and her choir called Eelg? I had a crush on Harmony."

"B b but that was me! I played Harmony!"

"I know Linds. See!" He collapsed onto the sofa. Lindsay looked at him with a curious look on her face.

"See what?

"I will _always_ love you Lindsay Heather Pearce. _Always._" Lindsay stared at him for a fraction of a second before launching herself at him. Pulling him into a fierce kiss she whispered "And I will always love you."


	2. Chapter 2

They walked in a line, arms thrown over each others shoulders. All of them, best friends. Damian, Lindsay, Cameron, Marissa, Hannah, Samuel, Ellis, Mateus and Mckinleigh. The glee club. Going their own ways.

Damian and Lindsay were both going to try and get a record deal and move to New York. Cameron and Marissa were travelling back to Texas to start a music blog. They hoped they would make some money by creating a band and going on tour. Hannah was joining a dating site for single ladies and going to apply for counsellor at McKinley High. Samuel had been given a talent scouts card and was on his way to Britain to become a star. Ellis and Mateus were joining a child hospital to become charity stars. A duo singing for the children with life threatening diseases. Mckinleigh was headed to get the spot of glee club president like Mr Shue. Read about two of their dreams and how they came true.

"Linds?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen this?" Damian sounded sad. Lindsay frowned and looked at her boyfriend with a curious look.

"No, what is it?"

"The reply from the agent for us." Lindsay froze. This was the letter. The letter that held the key to their future."

"What does it say?" Her tone was cautious, cracking in places.

"I'm so sorry Lindsay." She sighed and plopped down on the bar stool with sob. This had been their dream, sure they had other stuff, but this was their dream. From the first time they met to now. This was it.

"Lindsay? We got it. We're in. We are never growing up. Tjat is the musical we're doing."

"No?"

"Yes!" Then the atmosphere, which had been down and stiff, lifted. The screams of both filled the air. Lindsay was crying, Damian was swinging her around. This was it. This was their dream. Finally it was made.

Marissa and Cameron watched the likes on their latest video go up. Marissa bit her lip, it was almost time. The clock ticked down to twelve. The time when they set up their live chat. Usually she would be just nervous, but this time it felt like a million elephants were stomping up and down her stomach. Because this video held their future. They were performing a song for an agent that would be listening and would tell them if they could become a band.

"Ready Riss? Marissa nodded and flipped on the camera.

Lindsay had to call, Rachel. This is what she had dreamed of. She punched in her umber quickly, waiting for it to ring.

"Yeah? Lindsay, it's like midnight."

"I know Rach!"

"Someone's perky."

"I know. Me and Damian are packing for New York, right now."

"Wait. Packing for New York. Perky attitude. Ringing and midnight. _No!_"

"Yes! We have got the call."

"OMG. Lindsay that is so amazing. I was devastated when you left NYADA! Now you're coming back."

"We'll be landing in about six hours."

"Pick you up at seven?"

"You read my mind."

"It's a gift. See you."

"Bye!"

"HI its Marissa here."

"And it's Cameron."

"We are singing 'Imagine."

"By, John Lennon"

Marissa – "Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell  
Below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today"

Cameron- "Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace"

Both- "And you  
You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you will join us  
And the world will be as one"

Both- "Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Oh oh oh  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world"

Marissa- "And you  
You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you will join us  
And the world will be as one"

"Damian, we are here!"

"Great, Linds."

"Wake up, sleepy!" She grinned and dragged him off the plane. She scanned the crowds for a familiar face. Damian elbowed her and pointed in the direction of a HUGE banner. WELCOME BACK LINDSAY AND DAMIAN!" Lindsay grinned and ran towards it. Damian walked leisurely towards the suitcase thing. He lifted both of their suitcases out and struggled towards Lindsay. She was with Rachel, Quinn, Puck and Beth. They enveloped him in hugs. Lindsay looked much like an excited puppy, bouncing around and saying hello to Beth. He didn't know these people as well as Lindsay did but one thing he did know. As long as Lindsay was happy, he was happy.

Marissa grinned at the camera, smiling and waving as Cameron shut off the live feed. Inside she felt like someone had trampled over her heart. The song had been wrong. She hadn't sung it correctly, the timing was off. Cameron walked over to the computer and selected the Skype shortcut. On the side was a link that said New York agent. He clicked it. The agent appeared on the screen. He looked depressed and slightly disappointed. She felt her heart sink deep into her heart. Cameron put his arm around her. The agent babbled on for sometime, before mentioning a Lindsay and Damian. She looked up.

"New stars of tomorrow! But I guess I can fit you in. Come to New York and we will fit some deal." He turned his webcam off. The pair sat in shock they had done it! They were off to New York..


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel glared at Kurt as he chucked a movie at her face. She had been cranky all week as she hadn't got the main part in the university production and got cast as an understudy. So at the end of the week on Friday he had suggested to watch a movie. It just so happened that the movie he had wanted to watch was

"West side story!"

"Kurt. No, I don't want to watch that!"

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not in it."

"Stop being a drama queen."

"Stop being a grouch, just because Blaine hasn't-"

"Don't go there Berry" he had said chucking the DVD. Rachel picked it up.

"Glee club memorial video by Mr Shue." Rachel read from the cover off the DVD.

"Kurt this is genius!"

"I know, I am so clever."

"This will take our minds off of everything."

"Plus it has you in it."

"But of course." She slotted the disk into the player and Kurt pressed play. They settled into the sofa and turned the volume onto high.

_Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
_

Rachel's voice bellowed over the speakers, pictures of all of the original glee club members flashed onto the screen. Finn, Mike, Mercedes, all of them. Then a short clip of Rachel telling everybody how great she is came onto the screen.

_Don't bring around a cloud  
to rain on my parade!  
Don't tell me not to fly-  
I've simply got to._

Then there was a clip of Mr. Shue ruffling through some music sheets with the words Journey Medley.

_If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my parade_!

Mercedes parading around the glee room like a diva.

_I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!  
But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,_

Santana, Brittany and Quinn checking their lip gloss is good.

_The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
Juicy, and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir!_

Tina, Mike, Artie and Finn dancing to Mrs. Hallidays song.

_Get ready for me, love,  
cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!_

A grainy video of the club singing Empire state of mind.

_I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want-I know how,  
One roll for the whole show bang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gun shot, and BAM  
_

The club waiting in the wings ready for sectionals.

_Hey, Mister Arnstein,  
Here I am!  
I'll march my band out,  
I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love,  
'cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade!_

Then there was clip of the new glee club now, sing a song. Rachel stared glued to the screen. Singing flooded through the speakers.

_Hey now hey now  
dont dream its over  
hey now hey now  
When the world comes in  
they come they come  
to build a wall between us  
We know they won't win_

Rachel teared up at the sight of Finn, she teared up at the sight of them all. Kurt switched it off.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Is it really over? Glee club?"

"I don't know."


End file.
